Chin Tao
Chin Tao Name: Chin Tao Date of birth: August 30. Age: 17-18. Gender: Male. Eye color: Green. Hair color: Black. Height: 174, 3 cm. Weight: 52 kg. Blood type: AB. Affiliation(s): Tao clan (Main Family), the Kataki. Name meaning: Rare, strange. ' _____________________________________________' ' Family:' Jun Tao (sister) Qin Tao (uncle) Shen Tao (father) (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) Unnamed uncle (deceased) Yan Tao (brother) Zhao Tao (brother) _____________________________________________ ' Nature style:' ' ' Earth ' '''Fire ' Ice Lightning Water Wind ____________________________________________ '''Known Jutsu: ' ' Chakra Blast Chakra Blast Palm Chakra Blast Tsunami Chakra Breath Flames Chidori Armor Chidori Blade Chidori Current Chidori Sharp Spear Dragon's Flames Fire Style: Fury of the Phoenix Fire Style: Hell's Flames Fire Style: Phoenix Blast Jutsu Hitokiri Curse Seal Lighteye, level 1 Lighteye, level 2 Lighteye, level 3 Lighting Speed Slaughter Lightning Chakra Blast Mass Slaughter Shadow Sharingan, level 1 Ultimate Destruction: Shockwave Technique Ultra Chakra Blast ______________________________________________ History (series 1) Note: The first series takes place between Naruto original series and Naruto Shippuden series. "There is something with this boy... his Chakra is not normal. It's huge... stronger than anything I've ever heard of..." "In Konoha, we have histories about a 9-tailed Fox, who was impossible to kill, and instead was sealed into a boy. Is this the same thing?" "No. I know about the 9-tailed Fox. The tailed beasts of your world, is nothing compared to a true Hitokiri." - Sha Wen and TenTen Chin Tao was born in the Elemental Village, at the time of the Iron clan's divided into the Yan clan and the Metaru clan. While the Yan clan, officially ruled by Yan Tzun, wanted to destroy the Elemental Village, the Metaru clan remained loyal to the Tao clan Main Family. At the age of 12, Chin witnessed the death of his mother, during the Yan clan's successful invasion of the Elemental Village capital city. Enraged by watching his home burn to the ground, Chin released a power he never realized he had. Blue, shining Curse Marks covered his body, and he could use the Lighteye, a technique that usually cannot be used until adult age. Chin grabbed his sword and ran against his enemies, killing 4 Yan clan Ninjas with one strike. The enraged Chin kept running through the city, killing all Ninjas of the Yan clan he saw, until all of his enemies were dead. Sha Wen, Chin's teacher, witnessed this and created a seal on Chin, at the same time making the young boy fall unconscious. When Chin woke up, the city was saved, at the cost of both his parents' lives. Sha Wen refused to tell Chin how his father died, only revealing that he sacrificed himself to protect the village. Chin kept training with Sha Wen, now together with his younger siblings, Jun and Zhao. The three of them made an official team, and was traveling to Konoha village, to join the Chunin Exams. While in Konoha, Chin met TenTen, a Kunoichi of his own age, from Konoha. During Chin's long stay in the Konoha village, he and TenTen quickly developed feelings for each other. At first, Jun didn't approved Chin's relationship with a non-member of the Tao clan, but she accepted Chin's feelings for TenTen after a while. Chin also spent much time with TenTen, training her in many of the Tao clan's techniques. However, during a training session, Chin and TenTen was ambushed by almost a hundred Ninjas of the Yan clan. Several Ninjas of the Tao clan arrived, including Jun, Zhao, Nikito and Qi. A short but fierce battle began, ending with Chin mortal injured, having his entire body covered with weapons. Chin appeared to die, but during his unconsciousness, he heard Hitokiri's voice, persuading him to release the Hitokiri Curse Seal. Chin knew that if he didn't used Hitokiri's powers, his friends would die. Blue shining Curse Marks started to slowly spread over Chin's body, healing all his wounds. He woke up and saw the Yan Ninjas was still fighting his friends. Chin stood up and grabbed his Katana sword, running against the Yan Ninjas. In a few seconds, Chin had killed almost all the Yan Ninjas. One of the Ninjas from the Yan clan used the technique Iron Prison on Hitokiri, but it was not affecting him. When he had killed all the Yan NInjas, Hitokiri attacked the others as well. Right before his sword would have killed TenTen, his arm stopped. Chin then said to his friends: "This is the only way...", before he used his sword to stab himself. Chin then disappeared in a teleportation Jutsu, leaving his friends thinking he would be dead. "You were Hitokiri! You can never escape your past!" "Perhaps not. But I can change my future." - Yan Tzun and Chin Tao, before their last fight. Sha Wen said that he knewed where Yan Tzun was, and that Chin, Jun, and Zhao would need to kill him, before the Yan clan would rise to power again. Since Chin was probably dead, TenTen took his place, and the four of them entered the village of the Yan clan. Meeting no resistance in the village, Sha Wen feared it may be a trap, which was true, since Yan Tzun was waiting for them. While entering Yan Tzun's palace, he revealed a power that the Tao clan was not aware of; he took his staff and stabbed himself in the back, and absorted it's power. Yan Tzun, now even more powerful than before, could easily defeat TenTen, Jun, Zhao, and even Sha Wen. While it seemed to be the end of the group, a powerful attack hit Yan Tzun, and threw him through the room. Chin entered the battle, now without Hitokiri's Curse Marks. A long and fierce battle begun. Chin's attacks had not much effect on Yan Tzun, though, and after a powerful combo by Chin, Yan Tzun absorted even more power from his staff, turning himself into a huge beast-like creature. None of Chin's attacks had any effect, until he managed to use his forbidden technique; Ultimate Destruction. Yan Tzun's body was destroyed, leaving only a burning headband with the Yan clan symbol on it. After the battle, they returns to Konoha, preparing to travel home. However, before they left, Chin's uncle, the eleventh Taokage, said to the siblings that they did not had to leave. Chin and TenTen was happy to stay together in Konoha, and Chin's siblings also chosed to stay. The day afterwards, however, a group of unknown Ninjas enters Konoha. It will later be known that these three Ninjas was Yan Myojin, The Third Hitokiri, and Yan Kunemaru. As Konoha identified them as S-ranked criminals, several Leaf ANBU Ninjas was sent to attack them. However, all of the ANBU Ninjas were killed. The next day, Chin, his siblings, TenTen, and Sha Wen, encountered three Ninjas they've never seen before. A battle begun, resulting in Jun, Zhao, and Sha Wen injured. TenTen and Chin, however, were able to defend themselves until the enemy Ninjas disappeared in teleportation Jutsu. After the battle, the series focuses more on the three enemy Ninjas, and their clan, known as the Yan Yuuno. The first series ends with ten Ninjas, dressed in black capes, reminding of the Akatsuki clothing, used a combined technique: Ten Dragon's Seal Release, to return their leader, Yan Tao, alive. The series ends with Yan Tao claiming that he will destroy the Tao clan, once and for all. History (series 2) Note: The second series takes place right after the Naruto Shippuden series. "Chin, please, take me with you! If you have to leave, then take me with you! I promise, I can be of help..." "TenTen. If it was possible, I would take you with me. But I cannot. Yan Tao is too dangerous; I don't want you to get harmed." - TenTen and Chin Tao. In the beginning of the second series, Chin Tao learns the truth about what really happened to his father, and his older brother. His brother turned on his own family, and ordered the Elemental Village to be destroyed. His brother, known as Yan Tao, was personally fighting his father, Shen Tao. Shen realized his son was too strong, and sacrificed his life to use Dragon's Ultimate Seal on Yan Tao, sealing his body from the world. However, Yan Tao's soul were at many times able to speak through the minds of the Yan Yuuno members, and was always giving them their orders. However, Yan Tao appears early in the series, entering a fight with Chin Tao and TenTen. They were both easily defeated by this new enemy, who was an adept using Genjutsu, because of his unique power, the Shadow Sharingan. Yan Tao, however, disappeared, leaving both Chin and TenTen alive. Sha Wen eventually found where the Yan Yuuno was, suggesting that they should assemble a team to hunt them down. Chin selected to take help of Jun, Zhao, TenTen, Qi, Nikito, Xiao, Yahiko, Himura, and Sagara. The team of Tao Shinobi was then hunting a group of Yan Yuuno members; Yan Tao, Yan Udo, Yan Kunemaru, Yan Jiang, Yan Sarutobi, Yan Sanosuke, and Yan Myojin. After a long hunt, Chin, his siblings, and TenTen, encountered Yan Tao. Yan Tao quickly defeated Jun, Zhao, and TenTen. Chin were once again fighting Yan Tao, but this time, Chin managed to defeat Yan Tao. Chin attacked Yan Tao and stabbed a Katana through his brother's body. However, Yan Tao managed to do a Ninja hand sign, which replaced the two, making Chin having a sword through his body, and Yan Tao being unharmed. TenTen stood up and saw Chin fall to the ground with a Katana through his body. She threw several Kunai and Shuriken at Yan Tao, but it didn't affect him. Yan Tao said that only a Ninja that shared his blood could kill him. TenTen picked up Chin,s Katana, which he had summoned using his blood. But even if the sword could kill Yan Tao, he was fast enough to avoid TenTen's attacks. TenTen was quickly outmatched by Yan Tao's speed, but before he could kill her, Sha Wen entered and attacked Yan Tao. But not even Sha Wen was strong enough to defeat him. However, when it seemed to be over for the Tao Shinobi, Chin's uncle, the eleventh Taokage, entered the battle against Yan Tao. Yan Tao had consumed too much Chakra in the previous fights, and was eventually killed by Qin Tao's Chakra Blade Strike. Chin was unconscious and were put into a hospital in the Leaf Village. However, during the night, he disappeared. Chin Tao had left Konoha, and knew that Yan Tao was not dead. He was travelling around the world for over 5 months, recruiting Ninjas he thought being worthy to join him. after recruiting 5 members, he named their group "Kataki", which means "Revenge". The group Kataki had 5 members, except for Chin Tao; Getsuei Tsurugi, an expert swordsman, Yumi Kamiya, a Kunoichi with many Wind techniques, Yami, an expert Genjutsu user, Ite, a Ninja who fights with a bow, and Kyouko, a Ninja with huge strenght, and an unique eye technique. Sagara Hyuga Tao was assigned with the mission to assemble a team, which would find Chin Tao. The team included: Qi, Wu, TenTen, Sha Wen, Jun, and Zhao. The team was traveling through the world in search for Chin, until they found the Kataki's hideout. The problem was, that the Yan Yuuno found the hideout at the same time. The hideout were made up by a huge labyrinth under the ground, and it took a long time for the Tao Shinobi to find the Kataki. They saw a light, which was an exit from the hideout. When they walked outside, they encountered Ite. They first thought Ite was an enemy, but instead of attacking the group, he walked away, ignoring their presence. The group saw someone standing on a cliff, but they couldn't recognize him until they heard his voice. It was Chin. He jumped down from the cliff and held his arm around TenTen. After saying "You have... changed.", he pulled out his sword, probably preparing to strike her. Sha Wen reacted quickly, and parried Chin's attack. Chin took away his left arm from TenTen's shoulder and used it to punch Sha Wen, throwing him several meters. The other members of the team, except for TenTen, ran against Chin and tried to attack him. However, Chin were able to defeat everyone. Suddenly, four members of the Yan Yuuno appeared; The Third Hitokiri, the Fifth Hitokiri, Yan Sanosuke, and Yan Sarutobi. The two Hitokiris ran against the Tao Shinobi with their swords ready to strike. The Fifth Hitokiri stabbed TenTen with his sword, and she fell to the ground, appearantly dead. The Fifth Hitokiri rised his sword and prepared to finish her, but he was hit by a poweful attack and was threwed into the cliff. Chin Tao then opened his eyes, and revealed that he managed to use the Shadow Sharingan. The Third Hitokiri takes battle stance before Chin and prepares to fight him. The Third Hitokiri had fought Chin before, and thought that he would be an easy opponent, like before. A fight began, which the Third Hitokiri could not win. Chin's attacks was even able to penetrate the Sun Sharingan's reflection effect, and the Third Hitokiri were eventually defeated. Chin then disappears, leaving his enemies and former friends wounded. Chin then prepares his group to fight Yan Tao. When returning to the place where Chin and Yan Tao fought the last time, Yan Tao awaited them. Kyouko ran against Yan Tao to hit him, but Yan Tao somehow managed to parry Kyouko's fist, and throw Kyouko into a stone wall. Ite and Yami, who at the same time attacked Yan Tao, were also easily defeated. Getsuei Tsurugi and Yumi Kamiya were also quickly defeated. Chin Tao then ran against Yan Tao, and rapidly attacked him. Yan Tao dodged the multiple strikes by Chin's sword, but he noticed that Chin was much faster than before. While dodging the last sword attack, a few of Yan Tao's hairs were cut off. Yan Tao, who were shocked after being hit at all, slowed his movements for barely a second. But the short moment was enough for Chin to punch Yan Tao in the chest, throwing him several meters. However, Yan Tao awakened the second level of the Shadow Sharingan. Also, Kumori is watching the fight, and is ready to strike at the right moment. At this point, the chapter ends. The release date of the next chapter has not been decided yet. Appearance Chin appears with shoulder-long, black hair, green eyes, and is dressed in a white Kimono, which is often open over his chest and left shoulder. Chin carries a sword which is pulled out on the right side of his belt. He has grey Ninja sandals, and grey handguards. After becoming the leader of the Kataki group, Chin started using the Shadow Sharingan permanently. After the fusion with Yan Tao's powers, Chin gained the ability to use all levels of the Shadow Sharingan, enhanced by the one he already had. Personality Chin's original personality is calm and peaceful. He tries to avoid fighting, and is often meditating. However, when in Kataki, Chin's life style has changed very much. His behavior is more violent, and he is easily annoyed. Quotes First and Second Series: "This is the only way... the only way I can save you... and myself." "You are saying that you are fighting for your dream. You are saying that I am fighting for my destiny. But what if my dream, is to complete my destiny?" "You are my brother. I am your brother. But the fact remains; we are enemies." "That's what he said to me that day. 'let your hatred be your weapon'. I have hatred towards him. But I didn't used it... until now." As leader of Kataki: "TenTen... you have... changed..." "There are no accidents. You can success, or fail." "It is over, your fool." "I have an ambition; a purpose in my life. And until I have completed that purpose, I cannot die!"